When I fell your love
by LightKey27
Summary: La llegada, esperada, de su amiga de la infancia parece estar relacionada con su aparentemente normal vida en Japón. Tai decide acoger a Mimi en su casa y ella propone un método de pago beneficioso para ambos, todo con tal de tener un lugar dónde quedarse. [Michi] [Imagen de portada editada por Koumichi]


_****_«_** When I fell your love**_ ** _»_**

 _ **Michi [Mimi Tachikawa x Taichi Yagami]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad, la historia sin embargo sí que lo es.**_

 _ **N/A: Empecemos el 2018 con algo que surgió a finales del año pasado y hasta ahora es que tengo tiempo de organizarlo bien (aunque no he tenido internet para publicarlo :'v). ¡Michi! Si bien, me he caracterizado en el poco tiempo que llevo escribiendo en el fandom de Digimon, en dar mi apoyo al Mimato, pero digamos que en realidad, en Digimon, yo soy una Multishipper con preferencias xD así que no me molesta escribir Michi, es algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo y un buen día un coco me golpeó la cabeza y esta idea surgió. Sin más que decir, espero que me acompañen en el transcurso de esta historia, leer sus opiniones en los reviews sería lo máximo, mi alma de escritora se alegra tanto cuando los lee.**_

 _ **Actualización: Confieso que me quería guardar esta historia para mí, pero en mi afán por querer aportar al mundo Michi, he decidido publicarlo, no tengo ni idea de alguien lo leerá, pero que no haya quejas de que no hay historias Michi 7u7r.**_

 _ **En fin, ¡Vamos por ello!**_

.

.

.

Las personas andaban de un lugar a otro, nadie se detenía a prestarle atención ni a ayudarle con su problema, todos estaban ensimismados y le era imposible comunicarse con ellos, miraba a varias partes en busca de una cabellera castaña clara, porque quizás ocurriera el milagro de que ella apareciera mágicamente y así se libraría de tener que adentrarse en ese mar de gente en el que no quería ahogarse.

 _ **Pero nada pasó.**_

 _ **Ella no estaba.**_

Suspiró con pesadez, pues aquello significaba que debía arriesgarse a perder un brazo, o quizás una pierna, mientras buscaba la información del vuelo correspondiente de su amiga, porque sí, había olvidado preguntarle por el número del mismo cuando ella lo llamó para avisarle de que estaría llegando de Estados Unidos el sábado.

No es que le molestaran las personas, es sólo que, en ese momento podría estar estrenando el último video juego que su hermana menor le había regalado, no en medio del aeropuerto.

Ya no lo soportaba más.

— ¡¿Por qué me haces esto Mimi?! —exclamó mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, extendiendo las manos hacia el cielo con cara de tragedia.

— ¿No me digas que interrumpí tus sábados de video juegos? —le preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Una voz que él reconocería donde sea.

Y por lo visto estaba indignada al darse cuenta que estaba en lo correcto.

— ¡Mimi! —gritó feliz de verla, pues el cielo se había apiadado de él.

— ¡Eres un ingrato Taichi!—le dijo mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho haciéndose la ofendida — Prefieres pasar el día encerrado en tu cuarto frente a una pantalla en lugar de estar con tu querida amiga a la cual tienes años de no ver… ¡¿Es que ya no te importo?!—reclamó sollozando, haciendo que el castaño recibiera miradas con el ceño fruncido por todo aquel que circulara a su lado.

Intentó calmarla, pero ella colocó sus manos en su rostro y no atendía a sus súplicas y entonces lo vio, sólo por un instante él pudo ver la mirada vengativa que le dirigió.

 _ **Así que de eso se trataba, esto no se quedará así, le daría la revancha.**_

Desesperado, y presionado por el gran número de personas que se aglomeraron a su alrededor, la abrazó, esperando que aquello lograra _calmarla_.

—Mimi, tranquila —inició dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda—No serás la primera ni la última chica que viajará teniendo cólicos, pero sí que eres la más guapa, ya, ya —ahí estaba, su venganza.

Y supo que había hecho efecto cuando ella detuvo el llanto y se ruborizó por completo, mirando a quienes los rodeaban, rogando porque no escucharan semejante mentira.

 _ **Pero era tarde.**_

 _ **Todos la miraban sorprendidos y de paso retirándose del lugar.**_

— _ **Maldito Taichi—**_

—Eres cruel —se quejó haciéndole entrega de su equipaje de mano y de paso dándole un golpe en el estómago —Pero yo lo soy más, hay nueve maletas esperando por ti —le informó señalando con el pulgar detrás de ella—Y sí, la cuenta por el sobrecargo está a tu nombre —le dijo caminando con su orgullo restablecido, con la cabeza alta y sus sonantes tacones.

Porque nadie se mete con Mimi Tachikawa.

—Te espero en el lugar de siempre, Onii-san —se despidió enviándole un beso en el aire, mientras el pobre Yagami pegaba el grito al cielo cuando le informaron del costo de las maletas de su amiga, pero como solía ocurrir entre ellos,

Eso no se quedaría así.

.

.

.

—Fue muy sorpresivo el que llamaras para avisar—comentó Taichi, mientras esperaban por la comida que habían pedido —La última vez llegaste de improvisto, de hecho, no recuerdo ni una sola vez que avisaras—dijo más para sí mismo que para la Tachikawa.

—Bueno, es porque esta vez mis padres no saben que estoy en Japón y necesitaba a alguien que me viniera a recoger—su rostro se ruborizó de manera inesperada—M-Mi tarjeta de débito ya no tiene fondos—declaró con el rostro enrojecido— Por eso tuve que poner varias cosas a tu nombre, lamento que el hecho de conocer el código de tu tarjeta te trajera problemas—dijo mirando hacia otro lado, avergonzada, pues ella es Mimi Tachikawa, la chica más guapa y lista en kilómetros en la redonda, era inaceptable que estuviera en ese estado de banca rota, pero era la realidad.

—Sólo me hubiese gustado que tuvieras piedad con el sobrecargo—suspiró el Yagami mientras se rascaba su cabeza, intentando abarcar el tema —Es difícil para mí, pero tendré que limitarme algunas salidas a comer por ello—declaró con tristeza, pero el repentino golpe en la mesa producido por la mano de la Tachikawa lo espantó.

— ¡Mimi! —dijo entre dientes mirando a todos lados, las personas que se encontraban en las mesas más cercanas los miraban atentos y con curiosidad — ¿Qué te sucede? —le susurró mientras intentaba levantar su mano.

— ¡Te pagaré con comida! —declaró de manera audible para el moreno, con un fuerte brillo en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa.

—Vale, vale, no entiendo nada, pero nos van a echar de aquí si seguimos haciendo escándalo, así que por favor, siéntate—la castaña no se había percatado de lo ocurrido, así que de manera improvisada inventó una excusa.

— ¡Por fin he matado a esa fastidiosa mosca! —Declaró con orgullo, mientras retiraba su mano y fingía botar algo en el bote de basura, recibiendo la mirada de muchos — ¿Qué era a mí la única a quien le molestaba? De verdad que dejaré de venir aquí si vuelvo a ver otra—los murmureos de

" _Ya era hora"_

" _Es verdad"_

" _Así que eso era"_

Por parte de los presentes no se hizo esperar.

—Qué inteligente—felicitó Tai, mientras ella regresaba dignamente a su puesto.

—Gracias—aceptó con orgullo —Pero volviendo al tema, a lo que me refería es que seré tu chef personal, te cocinaré y serviré lo que quieras y cuando quieras, sin excusas.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó ilusionado el chico, uno de sus más anhelados sueños se estaba haciendo realidad y sólo le costó varios meses de salario.

—Por supuesto, pero— miró a ambos lados antes de seguir hablando —Estoy corta de dinero, así que tendrás que comprar los ingredientes—susurró con timidez.

—Vale, eso es lo de menos—celebró él con los ojos brillantes con el sólo hecho de pensar en lo que acababa de acordar — Vaya, mi propia chef, esto será genial—declaró Taichi imaginando los platillos preparados por su mejor amiga y al final cayó en cuenta de eso, estaba hablando de Mimi, aquella chica que le colocaba azúcar a los huevos fritos y mayonesa a la carne asada.

—Pensándolo mejor, Mimi no creo que …—No te preocupes, bobo—dijo ella riendo, consideraba que el chico se había tardado mucho en atar algunos cabos —He mejorado mucho mis artes culinarias y sé que tengo un paladar especial, así que no puedo esperar que todos disfruten de las mismas combinaciones que hago, no te preocupes, no tendrás queja.

—Está bien—dijo no muy convencido.

—Ya lo verás, esta noche te preparé algo que sé que vas a disfrutar—y como si fuera magia, el lugar se había quedado en silencio justo cuando ella había dicho la última oración.

¿Es que se ponía de acuerdo para intentar que ella se viera mal?

—Ejem…—carraspeó el camarero interrumpiendo el silencio —Su comida—dijo pasando a colocar los platillos sobre la mesa en frente de cada uno —Espero que lo disfruten—comentó y habiéndose retirado unos cuántos pasos, añadió —Aunque no será nada comparado a lo que ella le dará esta noche—tras decir aquello salió corriendo hacia la cocina, mientras dejaba a una avergonzada Mimi en la mesa y que estaba a punto de ir a quejarse con el gerente no sin antes sacarle los ojos al tipo y criticar el cómo le hacía lucir aquel traje, cuando Tai la llamó.

— ¿Mimi? —Preguntó — ¿Qué no vas a comer? —indagó como pudo, pues tenía la boca llena — ¡Está deliciosa!—exclamó.

—Pero Tai, ¿Qué no…?—cómo explicaría lo sucedido sin avergonzarse.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó el Yagami luego de haber tragado —Pensé que después de un viaje tan largo tendrías hambre ¡Mira! —Señaló, colocándole mayonesa a la carne asada que habían pedido —Una de tus favoritas—dijo con una sonrisa e inevitablemente, haciéndola sonreír a ella.

—Está bien—aceptó finalmente —Dame el frasco de mayonesa.

.

.

.

— ¡Vaya Tai! Parece que no te ha ido mal —admiró Mimi al entrar en la casa del moreno. —Quién diría que tenías tan buen gusto en decoración —le dijo en broma, pues sabía que su amigo nunca fue bueno en ese ámbito.

—Ja ja ja —río él en forma sarcástica —Si fuera por mí estaría viviendo en una caja y aun así estaría cómodo, pero hasta hace unas semanas estuve viviendo con Hikari, fue ella quien eligió el lugar, yo estaba bien con cualquier cosa, con tal de que no diera molestias.

—Digno de Hikari, ha acertado por completo, es precioso.

—Bueno, ya dejemos de hablar de eso y hablemos de lo importante —dijo serio, Mimi creyó que se refería al tiempo que permanecería en el lugar, no sabía cómo explicar que era por tiempo indefinido, literalmente estaba sin un centavo en ese momento.

—La comida —soltó el Yagami, haciendo que Mimi exhalara el aire que había estado manteniendo en sus pulmones por el tiempo prolongado.

—Por supuesto ¿Qué sucede con la comida?

—Mimi —dijo Tai acercándose a ella y tomándola de las manos, acción que la tomó por sorpresa e incluso llegó a ruborizarla. — ¿De verdad me cocinarás a cualquier hora? —si no fuera por la cara tan seria que tenía su amigo, pensaría que se trataba de una broma, pero no, estaban hablando de su forma de pago en ese lugar, debía mantener la cordura.

—Ya te dije que sí, sólo dame una lista de lo que no te gusta y no lo verás nunca. —respondió.

—Esa lista no existe —declaró él sonriente, satisfecho con la respuesta que ella le había dado —Toda la comida es deliciosa, no he probado nada que no sea de mi agrado.

— ¿En serio? —aquella declaración la dejó perpleja, nunca había conocido a alguien con un paladar tan particular. Aquello incluso la llevó a pensar en algo más.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —indagó él, su amiga había guardado silencio de un momento a otro, eso no era normal en ella.

—Estaba pensando…—estaba nerviosa, incluso había comenzado a sudar, no sabía cómo preguntar aquello.

—Vamos, Mimi, sólo dilo —le animó él.

—Estaba pensando en que si no hay nada que no te guste, quizás pudiera practicar mis recetas contigo —expuso, ahora solo faltaba la respuesta de él. Tenía los ojos cerrados por temor a la reacción que el chico pudiera tener, los abrió cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en sus manos.

—Mimi —le dijo él con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos —, es la mejor noticia que alguien me ha dicho en mucho tiempo. —Comentó —Estaría más que honrado de comer tus platillos.

—Taichi —de alguna manera le había contagiado el sentimiento —Eres el mejor.

—Eso ya lo sé —afirmó él inflando su pecho por el cumplido. —Creo que deberías revisar el refrigerador y ver si hace falta algo, podemos ir al supermercado antes de que se haga más tarde.

— ¡Entendido!

.

.

.

—Mira esto Mimi —le llamó el moreno sorprendiéndola mientras leía los mensajes que tenía en su celular, lo guardó inmediatamente y cuando vio de qué se trataba no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Huevos y azúcar —dijo tomándolos y mirándolos por breves segundos, antes de colocarlo en el carrito —No creí que lo recordaras.

—Es algo difícil de olvidar, princesa —le dijo él con una sonrisa. Cuando la Tachikawa le informó que había varias cosas que le gustaría comprar, no dudó ni un segundo en tomar las llaves de su auto y llevarla hasta el supermercado más completo de la ciudad, uno de sus sueños se estaba volviendo realidad y no quería que nada le alejase de él.

—Creo que ya tenemos todo —dijo ella — ¿Tienes la lista que hice? —le preguntó, y él no tardó en buscar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar un papel doblado, extendió la mano y dejó que hiciera la revisión final.

Nunca creyó que se vería en esta situación, tendría a su disposición a su propio chef personal que no era nada más y nada menos que su amiga de la infancia, le cocinaría a cualquier hora y prepararía sus platillos favoritos.

Comida y amigos.

¿Qué más podría pedir?

Escuchó el sonido de una canción muy pegajosa, debía admitir, y vio que se trataba del de Mimi, sin embargo, no pasó por alto la cara que puso y el hecho de que apagara el móvil.

Si se detenía a pensar un poco en la situación, cosa que no había hecho hasta ese momento, algo extraño debía estar sucediendo.

Primero, una llamada repentina al trabajo por parte de ella para que la fuera a recoger al aeropuerto.

Segundo, el que sus padres no sepan que ella está en Japón, cuando se sabe que son una familia muy unida.

Tercero, el hecho de que no tiene dinero, cuando está hablando de Mimi Tachikawa, aquella que calcula hasta el mínimo centavo para que sus compras no se vean afectadas y no pasar el ridículo, de no tener dinero cuando quiera comprarse algo.

Cuarto, ella es una persona muy orgullosa, lo sabe, por lo que llegar al punto en que debe cocinar para tener un lugar en donde quedarse debe ser un duro golpe.

No dejó de pensar en ello, mientras pagaba y le ayudaba a llevar las bolsas al auto. Cuando ella cerró la puerta, decidió que era un buen momento para preguntar.

—Mimi —la llamó, ella se encontraba sonriendo, pero al ver la expresión de su amigo, supo que no se trataba de algo divertido.

— ¿Qué pasa Tai? —pregunto con cierto temor.

—Eso es lo que quiero saber Mimi ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estamos aquí comprando comida? ¿Por qué siquiera aceptaste cocinar para quedarte? ¿Qué está pasando Mimi? —la cara de asombro que tenía la oji-miel, solamente confirmaba sus sospechas, definitivamente algo estaba pasando.

—Taichi, yo…—las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos ¿Cómo le explicaría la situación a su amigo? —Estoy en problemas —confesó al fin.

—Tendrás más si no me dices lo que sucede —declaró él, a ella no le quedó otra opción más que decirles la verdad.

—En Estados Unidos yo tenía un restaurante —comenzó a hablar —Incluso tengo mi propio programa de cocina, es muy popular ¿sabes? —El moreno no dijo nada y se limitó a escuchar —Mis padres siempre me apoyaron en mis decisiones, a pesar de que ellos están totalmente alejados del mundo de la comida, nunca se opusieron a que yo cumpliera mis sueños. Al menos así fue, hasta que conocieron al hijo de uno de sus colegas en el bufet de abogado en el que trabajan. Se trata de Michael, sus padres son un pilar primordial para el empleo de mis padres y él bueno, parecía un buen chico.

— ¿Parecía?

—Mis padres me hicieron conocerlo y no lo voy a negar, hubo atracción entre nosotros y no era de extrañarse que al cabo de unos meses comenzáramos a salir, pero una noche llegué más temprano de lo normal al apartamento y fue allí donde me di cuenta de lo que me engañaba.

—Mimi…

— ¡El muy estúpido se atrevió a llevarla al lugar en donde habíamos comenzado a vivir! —ella estalló en llanto, ya no lo soportaba más.

—Mimi si no quieres seguir…—No Tai, tienes razón, llego de improvisto a pedir alojamiento en tu casa y ni siquiera te doy una explicación, pues aquí la tienes. Después de eso lo eché del lugar, como no quería saber nada más de él vendí el apartamento a Michael no le gustó por lo que se asoció al bufet de mis padres, sin que ellos sospecharan de sus verdaderas intenciones y los ha extorsionado para que yo me case con él.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué le sucede a ese maldito? —la chaqueta de Tai estaba a casi nada de romperse por la presión que él estaba ejerciendo con sus puños sobre ella.

—Eso no es lo peor —continúo Mimi —De alguna manera ha logrado que los clientes de mis padres fueran disminuyendo ¿Puedes creerlo? Sólo porque ellos no aceptaron sus ridiculeces, él les está jodiendo la vida. Actualmente mi padre está en Rusia y mi madre en Alemania, intentando salvar a los pocos clientes que le quedan ¡Ellos jamás habían tenido la necesidad de hacer algo como eso! Quiero decir, han tenido días malos, pero nunca habían llegado al punto de separarse e incluso renunciar a lo que querían por más difícil que fuera la situación. Yo me enteré hace una semana, cuando el muy idiota pasó por mi restaurante y preguntó por ellos…Yo no sabía nada—Tai no tenía palabras para tranquilizar a su amiga, si es que existía tal cosa, por lo que sólo atinó a abrazarla y dejarla que llorara como, al parecer, no había podido hacerlo.

—Es por eso que escapaste —completó Tai a lo que Mimi se incorporó rápidamente y lo miró con enfado en su rostro.

— ¡Yo no escapé! —Vociferó —Le di su merecido a ese idiota en el restaurante y fui de inmediato a hablar con mis padres…sólo para confirmar que todo era cierto. Hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en ese caso, contactar a la policía, pero sabía que no era un caso típico, por lo que decidí ir primero con Ken.

— ¿Ken? ¿Ichijouji? —preguntó Tai extrañado por ese último dato.

—Sí, somos buenos amigos y él desde hace muchos años labora como detective en Estados Unidos, solíamos cenar cada mes con Miyako.

—Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba —comentó Tai impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Pues te vas a caer de la silla con lo que sigue —le dijo ella —Ken inició una investigación de inmediato y gracias a eso supimos el porqué de toda esta situación, Michael ha estado realizando varios, por no decir muchos, negocios ilegales. Ken incluso sospecha que se trate de un criminal que ha estado buscando por años, de hecho ese fue el motivo del traslado de Ken a América, lo que Michael quiere es desviar la atención de las búsquedas sobre él con alguna empresa que lleve una trayectoria intachable, ahí es donde entran mis padres y para su desgracia, yo, él cree que casándose conmigo, obtendrá el bufet y hará lo que quiera con él, sin embargo al ser yo una figura pública, no ha podido trabajar como usualmente lo hace y se ha visto en la necesidad de hacer todo lo que te comenté con mis padres, la decisión de vaciar mis tarjetas de créditos, fue de Ken, no puedo tocar ese dinero o me encontrará de inmediato.

—Esto es una locura Mimi, no puedo creer que estés pasando por todo eso.

—Yo tampoco lo creía —le dijo ella con una sonrisa triste —Hasta que me encontraba tomando un vuelo a Japón, gracias a Ken y a Miyako pude llegar al aeropuerto sin que él y la prensa se enteraran, tuve que pedir vacaciones en mi trabajo, pero estoy segura de que no tardarán en enterarse de lo que ocurre, sin embargo me di cuenta que esa no era la parte más difícil…Yo no sabía qué hacer mientras estuviera en la tierra que me vio nacer… ¿Triste no? Es cierto que mantuve contacto con todos, pero…tenía miedo de que él me descubriera y terminara haciéndole daño a las personas que quiero…Ahí es donde vi tu mensaje, y decidí llamarte, creí que podría mantener todo oculto mientras se solucionaba, pero te has dado cuenta de todo

—Mimi…

—Debo permanecer escondida hasta que la policía obtenga pruebas suficientes contra ese tipo, he llamado a mis padres antes de desaparecer del mapa, lo estaban pasando mal Tai y todo por culpa de él…Yo…Yo no sé qué hacer, me siento tan impotente, todo eso está ocurriendo y lo único que puedo hacer es esconderme, como si fuera una criminal.

—A ver Mimi —le dijo Tai tomándola por los hombros para que lo viera fijamente —En primer lugar, no creas que no me he ofendido por el hecho de que pensabas mantener todo esto oculto, en segundo lugar, no es tu culpa, no eres una delincuente, en tercer lugar, sé que todo se va a solucionar, sólo debes confiar en ello ¿Está bien? Conozco a Ken y sé que no descansará hasta que ese idiota pague por lo que te ha hecho sufrir y en cuarto lugar… ¿Por qué no has mencionado a Yamato?

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué…? —Yamato está asociado al bufet de tus padres ¿No es cierto? No me digas que él también los dejó.

—Bueno eso…él lo hizo, pero Ken dice que tuvieron que haberlo obligado de algún modo, porque no aceptaría un trato así tan fácilmente.

—Es lo que temía —declaró el Yagami.

—¿De qué..?

— ¿No te dije que hasta unas semanas estuve viviendo con Hikari?

—Pero eso qué… —y ahí lo entendió — ¡No!

—Creo que han chantajeado a Ishida con eso.

—P-Pero no tiene sentido, ellos ya no están juntos, además si fuera para chantajearlo ¿No sería más fácil con Takeru? Es decir, no es que le desee el mal al pobre, pero contactar con la ex parece más difícil que ubicar al hermano.

—No si se trata de Takeru, creo que Yamato le pudo advertir a tiempo para que se ocultara.

— ¿Pero en dónde…?—el teléfono del Yagami comenzó a sonar y Mimi se asombró al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

—Takeru—susurró. El Yagami contestó y con monosílabos respondió a lo que sea que estuviese preguntando el rubio.

—Entonces, ha ido por Hikari porque sabe que es importante para Yamato y le es difícil protegerla en esa situación.

—Ese idiota me contó que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, pero no me dijo qué tan malo podía ser, Hikari se ha ido a un curso de tres meses de capacitación para maestros con las últimas novedades tecnológicas.

—Impresionante.

—La he estado llamando todos los días para verificar que esté bien.

— ¡Qué adorable Onii-san! —comentó Mimi.

—Es bueno ver que tu humor esté de regreso —le dijo él sonriente —Hikari está bien, Takeru está vigilándola y también se le ha unido Kou.

— ¿Koushiro?

—El mismo. —confirmó

—Pero ¿Cómo?...— ¿Acaso no te dije que era un curso de tecnología? —le dijo con tono de broma.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!

—Mimi por lo visto, estamos juntos en esto, no voy a dejar que ese miserable se acerque a las personas que quiero, así que puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites, me encargaré de que no te ocurra nada.

—Pero Tai…

— ¿Confías en mí? —ella lo miró y no dudó en asentir. —Entonces no tienes nada que temer.

Continuará...(¿o no?)

N/A: Creo que he lanzado todo de golpe en este primer capítulo, pero así me evito -si es que llego a tener lectores- el que me pida pareja. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
